Imagination world
by FairyLetters
Summary: All he ever wanted was to able to see and feel her, and surely he saw all of her, in reality, or not. Everyone knew that it was his downfall and before he had even realized it– he fell and it was obvious nobody will come to catch him because he simply wasn't worth saving. AU—AyaYui—Oneshot


**Plot:** All he wanted was to feel and see her, and surely he saw all of her, in reality or not. Everyone knew that It was his downfall, before he had even realized it– he fell and it was obvious nobody will come to catch him because he simply wasn't worth saving.

 **Pairing** : AyaYui

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort; Tragedy

 **Rated:** T

 **Warning:** OOC Ayato; Character death (?); You are bound to find typos/grammatical mistake here and there. You're warned so don't tell me that you weren't informed.

•••

As the cold winter breeze, without a warning, entered the warm room he felt a shiver run down to his spine. With a irritated sigh, his eyes fluttered open before immediately shutting close as the bright light attacked his sensitive eyes. It was then that he heard a faint voice that sounded like it was calling out for him. Before he was able to process what was happening, a pair of warm lips pressed themselves upon his cold ones. The sensation ran a chill of pleasure down to his spine. He knew exactly who it was, with a smirk he had grabbed the waist of that person and had pulled them down to his side. He was pleased when he heard faint squeal of surprise that sounded like they belong to a girl. He opened his emerald eyes, slowly this time, and his gaze met the soft sherbet ones that belonged to none other than his wife– Yui komori.

"Ayato! Mou... You surprised me, you are late for the day, you know." was the first thing he was greeted with in the morn–er, night.

 _That's right, today is the day isn't it? I wonder what should I give her._

"Yes, Yes. But before that I want today's share of your blood" Ayato smirked mischievously. Without waiting for her reply he flipped over and strangled her waist. Yui's platinum blonde hair spread over the pale pink bed sheets. Out of nervousness, She gripped hard on her bed sheet which was her favorite. A bright blush spread on her rosy cheeks which Ayato noticed and his smirk widened. Though his actions were telling that he was up to no good, but Ayato knew better than to hurt his Yui. She protested but her words were ignored as Ayato grinned at her small, flushed form. He never gets tired of her blushes and weak protests, he find them adorable but it is not like he is ever going to admit it or more like he has got a chance to admit to her.

"A-Ayato...," Yui shivered slightly as his breath fell on her ear. His fingertips trailed her throat before settling on her crook of her neck. He bared his fangs but before he was able to take a bite door opened revealing laito who didn't look very pleased. Laito's peridot eyes scanned the room before settling on Ayato who looked annoyed that they were interrupted.

"Ayato, what are you doing here?" Laito knew why yet he decided to question his brother who had gotten up from the bed. Ayato glared down at his older brother, he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yui and I would go wherever we please... Stop sticking your nose in our business," Ayato warned, his emerald eyes narrowed in disdain as he noticed a frown marring his brother's face. He looked concerned. But about what, Ayato didn't know or even wanted to know.

"But Aya—," Laito began but Ayato had enough of his pestering. Laito always did this whenever he and Yui are having their time together, probably out of jealousy but serves him right. Ayato without another word left the room pulling Yui along behind him. Yui shot Laito an apologetic look before following infuriated flame haired male.

Laito stared at Ayato's retreating form before sighing. He looked back at Yui's room and his cold gaze softened as his lips curled into a small smile. He adjusted his fedora awkwardly as he softly murmured.

"Ayato, I don't want to accept the fate either, but...there's nothing we can do about what is now a reality,"

* * *

After getting our of Yui's room, Ayato didn't bother to stay back and eat breakfast. He was too mad at Laito for that, first he'd go around and about Yui this, Yui that before asking about his behavior as if he cares for him. Laito doesn't really care about Yui who gets hurt by his harsh words, does he? Ayato doesn't think so.

"Ayato?"

A soft, gentle voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw Yui gazing at him curiously. There was concern in her pink eyes that he grew to adore so much. He thought they were really beautiful, and that those doe eyes were what that attracted him towards her when he first met her, aside from her sweet, intoxicating blood of course.

"Are you okay? Look, I know you are mad at Laito... But there's no helping it, That's the reality but I'm with you, and I love you Ayato," Yui beamed at him who looked shocked and almost in disbelief. He shook his head slowly as if he was getting his thoughts in tact.

"No... That's not it, the reality is...very painful and yes, you are here Yui and you'll always be, You're mine remember," Ayato said before pulling Yui into a kiss with him. It was a rough kiss– almost as if he was scared to lose her. Yui was shocked first but she softened her gaze as she returned the kiss gently and lovingly. He pulled back and looked at Yui who looked breathless just as much as him.

"I...I will always stay by your side, Ayato...b-because I'll always love you," Yui managed to find her voice after a heated kiss that she shared with Ayato. It was funny that even after getting married to him and living with him for years, she is still embarrassed with such display of affection. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when she noticed Ayato staring at her with intense gaze.

"Really? Forever? You'll never leave me? Tell me Yui, we'll always be together like we are meant to be, right?" Ayato asked, desperation lacing his tone as he shook Yui violently. Yui's eyes widened as she caught a faint glint of madness behind his worried eyes. Almost instantly, She smiled warmly at her lover who had stopped shaking her. She reached out for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Raising their interwoven hands to her eye level, she kissed his hand and brought it closer to her chest as she nodded at him gleefully.

That moment Ayato felt like he couldn't be any more happier than he was that moment. A wide grin blossomed on his lips that was radiating with happiness.

* * *

"Say Yui... Which rose do you like the most?"

"Rose..?"

"Uh..yes,"

Yui looked quizzically at him before looking up at the dark night sky that was adorned with bright stars. Ayato and Yui were making their way towards the rose garden. Yui glanced down at their intertwined hands as a blush blossomed on her cheeks.

"I like...white rose the best, floral symbol of innocence...that's what they signify, and certain serenity that they carry with them and peace that is bound to be felt by anyone who beholds them, I think that is what makes them so...eternally beautiful...," Yui was so lost in thoughts that she didn't realize that she was babbling nonsense. Her eyes widened when she looked at Ayato who looked astonished.

"I-I-I mean, I-I like white roses, I'm sorry for spluttering nonsense, I didn't m-mea—,"

"No, that's right. I find them beautiful too, Do you remember when we got married you had white rose banquet with you? You looked stunning, I always wanted to tell you," Ayato looked down as his bangs covered his eyes. He was almost inaudible but Yui managed to hear it, she always did.

"Ayat—"

"Oi," A voice piped in, interrupting her. Yui looked over and saw Subaru standing on other side of bush. His bloody red eyes fixated on Ayato never wavered as he pinned the red-haired man with his intense gaze. He either chose to ignore Yui or was acting like she wasn't there in first place.

"What do you want, Subaru? If it is about Yui then I'd rather not talk about it, Go away before I beat your pretty little face," Ayato just turned away, intended to walk away with Yui on his heel. In a heartbeat, He was pushed back and down to the concrete floor. Ayato hissed in pain before he looked up to glare at the culprit. Subaru just snorted before he dragged Ayato by his collar. Ayato protested but his words fell in deaf ears. He pulled away from Subaru before he got up and patted his clothes.

"What the hell, Subaru?!"

"Here," Without missing a beat, Subaru handed Ayato a banquet of white roses. Ayato looked at it before looking at Subaru with horror written all over his face.

"Look Subaru, I appreciate your feelings for me but the thought never crossed m—" Ayato began to back away from Subaru who looked disgusted. Without a warning, Subaru hit him with the banquet sending few petals and leaves flying over.

"As if! It is not for you, and will never be! Even if I was homosexual, you'd have never been my first choice or even last choice, Wait— you'd have been never been on the list," Subaru said hotly, his cheeks flushed in anger. He wanted to kill him for even bearing such scary thought. He pictured himself and Ayato dating, hand in hand...and... He'd rather not go in depth description. He'd kill himself before even touch his brother intimately. Then a side note appeared that said— Correction, Subaru. You are half brothers so Relationship isn't completely impossible. You still have got a chance. Subaru who glanced at the note choose not to comment on it.

"Hey! That's– I'm fairly attractive man y'know" Ayato yelled in his defense. His eye twitched in irritation when Subaru ignored his comment and handed him the roses.

"These are for Yui," Subaru pointed the banquet, his tone was suddenly serious and dull. His facial expression was blank and almost depressing one. Without a word he turned to walk away but was stopped when Ayato called him.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself? She will be very happy y'know," Ayato said with a grin as he pointed at Yui who stood behind him. She didn't spoke but just smiled when Ayato pointed at her.

Subaru stared at him blankly before looking at the space he pointed to. Yui flashed a bright smile at him as she took a step or two towards them. Ayato heard a faint 'yes' coming from her. Ayato glanced back and winked at Yui. She instantly turned red and fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she looked down, now and then casting curious glances at the males who stood before her.

"...Y-Yes, I know she'd be happy but I'm sure she'll like it anyway, it doesn't matter who give it to her, She loves white roses so she'll definitely accept them happily," Subaru said uncertainty and almost awkwardly. He looked at the space where Yui stood and frowned slightly. A grimace blossomed on his lips as he continued.

"Plus, only you can give it to her,"

Subaru disappeared without another word. Ayato was about to ask what he meant by that but stopped himself and looked down at the bunch of flowers. He turned and flashed a grin at Yui who smiled back at him.

"Well, I'm sure he is just shy to give it to you, You know what he is like,"

* * *

"He is still like that," Laito pointed out with a frown plastered on his face.

"It couldn't be helped, How troublesome," Shu massaged his forehead that was starting to ache.

* * *

Yui and Ayato walked in silence. Ayato looked down at the white rose banquet with a tender smile before turning his gaze to look at Yui who turned to look at him when she felt a gaze on her. Yui flashed a bright smile at him and squeezed his hand slightly to reassure him which he returned.

* * *

"Someone is paying attention it seems, How surprising," Reiji snorted at the eldest brother before returning his gaze outside the window. A thunder struck in the sky which illuminated the dark room for a second.

"...Keep it down, You're noisy," Shu countered back after a moment. His blue eyes turned to glared at his brother before they fluttered close.

* * *

Yui's eyes widened and her smile faltered a bit, She looked at Ayato who looked at the scene before her. Smiling warmly, She let of his hand and walked ahead of him. As the warmth of her hand left his, Ayato slowed his pace before coming to halt.

Yui slipped through the narrow space between opened gates. Ayato however just stayed back and pushed the rusted steel gates wide open. He heard her heartfelt laughter as she skipped around the area. He clenched his hands that had become colder than usual. He felt a chill run down his spine when he saw Yui beckoning him to follow her with a soft smile.

* * *

"He said I should give Yui those flowers, that it will make her happy... I don't know if he's even serious or not," Subaru leaned against the wall beside the window as he looked up at the moon's dim light behind the grey clouds that had dominated the night sky.

"Ayato is being unreasonable, isn't he teddy? And he calls himself the 'best', how pathetic," Kanato commented with a annoyed look on his face. His purple eyes were glaring down at the floor. His gaze hardened as he clutched his teddy tightly.

* * *

His hands trembled slightly as he looked down at the ground, hesitantly Ayato stepped forward. He felt his heartbeat ringing ever so loudly in his ears which was not possible since he was long dead. Perspiration began to form over his forehead, sliding down to his jaw where it dropped down onto the ground. Clutching the banquet tightly, he took step after step till he was right where he dreaded to come.

* * *

"Ayato...he was in her room again this evening. He is still holding onto his memories, that look on his eyes...that's...so much like—," Laito hesitated, he averted his eyes from the floor and looked at Shu who completed his thought.

"Insanity,"

* * *

With a grin tightly plastered on his face, Ayato fell on his knees right in front of the grave that read—

 _Yui komori_

 _Since 1992 – 2016_

 _To live in the hearts of those whose love for her never dies. You shall be missed but never forgotten._

He saw her waking him up with a kiss; He saw her putting the needs of others before her; he saw her blush when he touched her; he saw flashing her kind smile at him when he looked at her; He saw all of her. All he wanted was to see and feel her and he did just that...in his imagination, his delusion...again.

"Y-Yui...I'm here again, You told me you love white roses once...and today, here" He placed the flowers on top of the grave stone with trembling hands. He felt his vision blurring, and something wet sliding down his cheek but he didn't brush it away. His tight smile tugged on his lips faltered and a sob left his lips.

"Happy birthday Yui,"

* * *

"He is living in his imagination that is going to be his downfall one day," Reiji spoke up with a cold tone, but there was a hint of sadness present in his eyes that everyone saw—minus shu who had his eyes closed— when he took off his glasses to clean them with his handkerchief.

"Yui...Yui-san is dead, and today is her birthday...or rather death anniversary, I almost feel bad for Ayato," A tight grimace tugged on Kanato's lips as he said the last part. Another thunder struck but accompanied by water that poured down from sky.

* * *

Rain poured down accompanied by cold breeze over the area but Ayato didn't care, or even noticed the weather that was growing worse every passing minute. He looked down on his lap with unblinking eyes, tears dropped down on the ground that instantly mixed with rainwater. The sobs that erupted from his throat like wildfire become clearer and louder as the seconds passed. He let out a animalistic cry that echoed around the area. His eyes was wide in terror and madness that screamed insanity. He banged his fists on the grave that resulted in cracks on it. Remember he, a vampire, was gifted with inhuman strength.

* * *

"There he goes again, does he have any idea how much troublesome it is to change grave stone every year?" Reiji sighed as he heard an vicious cry that obviously belonged to Ayato. It was always like this, for past 50 years. His cry was so loud that window glass almost rattled, as if it would break into pieces any given minute.

* * *

"50 years...since she died," Subaru murmured to himself, his red eyes shone with nostalgia. He was not much effected by her death, heck, he didn't even care when Ayato locked himself in his room for months, sitting by a corner murmuring her name repeatedly like a lunatic. But he knew deep down he cared for that girl who somehow managed to make herself a room in his heart. He never acknowledged but her absence somewhat triggered some unidentifiable emotions that he almost wished he'd be able to imagine her with him– just like Ayato did to keep his emotions in check.

* * *

Suddenly the sobs ceased so did his madness and a eerie silence filled the place save for the occasional roar of thunder and pitter patter of rain.

"Hey pancake, I know it is just your stupid game," A whisper that he let out inaudibly was completely void of any emotion. "You are not gone, You are just right here...I saw you, I felt you and Yours truly never lies, I...I know you are here by my side because you promised me...you love me, you said that. You can't break off your promise just like that, there will be consequences you'll have to face if so,"

His body trembled, he said it. Deep down a part of him knew that it was all nothing but mere consoling words that somewhat numb him from pain over the loss of his love...and wife. But he still held onto the belief that she was not dead and has always been by his side. As much as it sounded lunatic, the very thought comforted him and saved him from that black hole called insanity.

"Yui, It has been 50 years since we got married, I still remember that day when you made me accept to do that stupid marriage thing that you were so excited about, as much as it irritated me to say those vows after that priest, I was happy— so happy that next moment we'd become husband and wife, destined to be together till death to us part...but I don't believe that because y-you'll a-always be m-mine," Before he knew it, he was already weeping. Tears ran down his face and his lips quivered slightly. In short, he looked pathetic. But did he care? No, as much as it sound cliché after Yui entered his life, his life practically took a U turn. He reverted back to his old, cheerful self. He was not afraid to be himself — something which he always wanted to be but never managed to because of his mother who wanted a 'perfect' child. So his childhood was nothing but full of responsibilities and burdening expectations. But he was now glad, he was now happy that he was not perfect because he realized perfection is nothing but another burden.

"But Ayato, I am here," A soft voice cooed behind him. A pair of skinny arms wrapped around his shoulders pulling him in a calm embrace. "I always was, you just quite long time to realized it, why are you talking as if I'm not here? It hurts...here," Yui softly said as if she was in daze. There was pain evident in her voice. She pointed to her chest where her heart belonged.

Ayato tried to cease his whimpers but failed miserably as tears continued to pour down his face like rain without any effort. Speaking of rain, the weather had relaxed down a little but he was drenched from head to toe. He felt her pressed against his back, She felt so real...so human. How could she be his fragment of imagination? His delusion? Something that is not even there when he can feel every part of her, her warmth, her kind and pleading tone?

"Yu—,"

"Shh... Don't say a word, All you need to know is that never lose yourself in the dark, Ayato. I'm here, call me your guardian angel or goddess maybe, but I'll continue to guide you down a better path of life like I should as your wife. Darling, I love you," As much as he wanted to believe otherwise, she was not real. She was again a delusion of his that was not a reality. Reality is harsh, cruel and unfair but so was he. He was asking and wanting for something that was unfair and selfish but did he care? No, he was a monster, a creature of darkness. He shouldn't care but Yui thought of him otherwise. He wasn't worth saving or caring because he is just like that and deserves that.

"Are you real? Are you really with me, Yui? Or are you just another delusion? I...I want to end my life, just to be with you, I really want to...but... I want to hold onto the memories of us and cherish it because I'm afraid of becoming something I was before, I don't want to be alone," How much he sounded pathetic? Where did that arrogant, sarcastic, confident man go?

"That depends on what you think I'm — but just remember that my love for you will never die, even if I'm not really here, maybe something called imagination or delusion, my feelings for you will never change, Move on Ayato... Find your happiness because I've already found mine," Yui reached out for his hand that was clutching his chest tightly. She pressed hers over his and squeezed his reassuringly. She turned him around, His eyes were wide in terror and longing that alone blossomed a frown on her face but a smile made its way to her rosy lips.

"I...I can't move on"— but her smile said otherwise—"I don't want to be alone"— but her eyes told him he was not alone and he was afraid over nothing—"I..I...," words died on his throat. He looked fearfully at Yui who intertwined their hands with a look of serenity etched on her face.

 _No, stop!_

"You were always by my side, Thank you—"

 _I don't want to hear it from you! I don't want any of this, just stay!_

"I was happy, from here and on, forever and ever—"

 _Yui...why are you telling me this?! Please don't... Don't speak as if you are also going away...!_

"I'm the happiest person in the world, Ayato,"

 _But...you are my happiness...Yui._

"...Aishiteta,"

She bend over and pulled him in a kiss. It was a simple, sweet kiss but somehow it was really passionate one, they poured all of their feelings in a kiss in hopes that it would reach the other. A tear somehow escaped from the eye and smoothly made its way down to where their lips met and their feelings exchanged.

"Sayonara," _I knew at some point you'll finally want to let go of me, Ayato. It is now._

With one last look, she disappeared. Escaping from his embrace, Moving away from this world and...finally leaving him for good. That look that she gave him was one filled with downpour of conflicting emotions and overflowing tears.

His mind finally blurred all those countless fleeting memories of her before shutting down for good. His body gave in and he fall over.

It was his downfall, and nobody will catch him because he simply wasn't worth saving.

•••

 **A/n:**

So that is it. A weak attempt to try a tragic, hurt/comfort story and I failed miserably.

I hope the story is pretty clear to you, Yui is long dead and Ayato who refuses to acknowledge that continue living in his delusional world of his where he and Yui are still together. Delusional Yui finally disappears and inner Ayato gave in and moves on.

I know it turned out pretty awkward— I mean "what is the point of making this one-shot? I don't understand a shit," I know how are you all feeling because I feel the same.

Anyway, Reviews are appreciated. I'd be grateful if you waste a minute or two to review/comment your opinions.


End file.
